


Touched, By Love!

by C_St_Reed



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Character Development, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_St_Reed/pseuds/C_St_Reed
Summary: I decided to consolidate a bunch of my Twilight fan-fiction all into one massive story, with each chapter just being a one-shot. All of the ones I've written are practically worthy to stand alone but I felt it'd be nice and clean to just do this. The One-Shots appear in the order in which they would appear in the saga.





	1. Red Eyed Flight

The flight back from Phoenix wasn't so bad, on myself at least. It was just under four hours. Alice and Carlisle drove back, so it was just Edward and I. With my leg still in a cast, and my wrist still bandaged up and hurting, the painkillers they gave me put me out for most of the flight, which wasn't bad since it was a red eye back to Seattle. 

When I finally woke up, an hour and a half or so into the flight. It was just past 2 am. It was then that I finally saw they affect the entire experience had on Edward. It wasn't just the emotional turmoil I put him through, but it had a physical effect on him.

Edward knew I was awake automatically, "G'morning," I yawned out, "I didn't say anything while passed out, did I?" I asked suddenly self-conscious.

"Nothing more than your usual murmurs," Edward said  as he picked up my hand and kissed it.

"Is everything alright?" I said looking into his eyes. His eyes weren't on their normal color spectrum. They were copper, with more red in them. They were slightly darker than his hair. 

Sensing what I meant, Edward closed his eyes, dropped my hand, pulled away, and started searching for something in his pocket.

"What is it?"

"They were supposed to last longer," he said in a cold voice. It sounded as if he were trying to scold himself. He slipped a contact-case out of his pocket and onto the fold-down tray in his lap. I moved my hand to cover his, I stared into his blank face searching for some answer that wasn't there. He let out a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see me like that," he said while remaining an unmovable stone wall.

I reached up an turned on the overhead light before responding. "Look at me," I said not as a request but as a command. Still he didn't move. I cupped his cheek with my bandaged hand, his skin felt even colder in the freezing airplane. I tried to force him to look at me, causing extreme pain to shoot up my arm.

_ Ahh, _ I breathed out in pain, pulling my arm back towards me. Edward grabbed my wrist very quickly, but incredibly softly, trying to assess whether or not I pulled a stitch.

“Bella,” he said after making sure I wasn’t bleeding, “I’m incredibly sorry. I was terrified I was going to lose you. That I would have arrived too late”

“You saved me Edward. You’re the reason I am alive right now.” I said in a hushed whisper making sure no one could hear me. “You sucked the venom out, it was bound to cause some side effects.” Edward finally looked into my eyes, his eyes weren’t just coppery like I thought in the dark. His eyes were a piercing blood red, the same shade as James’ as he threw me to the ground. 

Even with the shade of Edward’s iris’ now red, the weren’t changed. The same pattern that I got lost in before was still there, they were just merely a different color which was something I was use to. 

“Red, gold, or black, it doesn’t matter what color they are.” I said looking deep into Edward’s eyes while smiling, “They are still yours, and in-turn beautiful. Besides-” I said while letting out a slight chuckle, “if you want to look at it in a macabre, fucked up way, at east part of me will literally always be with you.” Edward didn’t find my sentiment amusing.

I took his face in my hands looking deep into his read eyes, memorizing them. “Edward Anthony Masen Cullen,” I said. “I love you no matter what. Nothing will ever change that.”

Slowly he leaned forward until he was about only an inch away from my lips, “my existence means nothing without you in my life,” he whispered, “And I will always love you unconditionally.” Closing the gap between us, he kissed me. I wanted it to last longer. I wanted to hold him to me and not stop until I desperately needed air. But I knew that was a bad idea. That I’d barely be able to get my fingers around his neck before he’d reach up an untangle them from his hair. 

While I returned his kiss and enjoyed the intimacy, I was left to think, I loved Edward. That wasn’t ever going to change, ever. But the whole situation did give me some perspective. Edward was a vampire, and as much as he may fight them back, he does have demonic vampiric instincts that he has to fight to maintain control over. My near death at the hands of James, and if I’m fully honest at the hands of Edward almost being unable to stop drinking from me. It just goes to show I need to think about my every decision as much as Edward does when he touches me. Even with these new realizations, I couldn’t stop seeing Edward even if I wanted to. He had become such an integral part of my life, I don’t think I could live without him.

When our kiss finally did break, Edward put in his brown contacts just as the lights of the cabin brightened and the Captain came over the loudspeaker to welcome everyone to Seattle. 


	2. Birthday Bashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the events of Bella's dreadful birthday, she breaks down and confesses how she wanted the evening to go to Edward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. I wanted to end the chapter with a line that was a complete contrast to what happens after this, in regards to the Cullen's leaving. I also just really wanted fluff between Edward and Bella.

I couldn’t help it. I don’t know if it was more of that my arm hurt like a bitch, or that Alice had hijacked my birthday. Regardless, tears streamed down my face, and Edward knew instantly. He hadn’t said anything the entire drive back to Charlie’s, but the moment we parked out front, he carefully picked me up and brought me to sit on his lap in the cab of my truck. 

Instead of this comforting me like I imagine he was trying to do, it just caused me to cry even harder. 

“Bella,” he said while rubbing his cool hand over my injured arm, “when you get inside you can take more aspirin.” 

Of course that was all Edward though was wrong, that my arm just hurt. I buried my face in the crook of his name and shook my head. He rubbed my back while I tried to compose myself.

“It’s not my arm.”

“What is it?” Edward asked genuinely dumbstruck.

“Alice!” Just saying her name filled me with an anger, an anger that I had been unaware of building deep inside me all day. “She caused all of this!” I practically yelled in the small cab.

“I don’t think you’re being entirely fair,” Edward challenged, his velvet voice caressing my ear.

All anger left me, I was left empty with nothing but my crashing disappointment as company. I  began to cry harder than I had before.

“I had it all planned,” I said while sobbing before getting angry again, “For weeks I’ve had my birthday planned. She knew it too! There is no way she couldn’t have seen it! There no way she couldn’t have known. And yet she still chose to steam roll my plans and throw her own party. Why?! Because she likes the attention!”

Edward seemed taken aback by this news, I had been pretending for the last few weeks about hating my birthday. Which although is true, I had been using the time to plan something special. Something I would have enjoyed, on my special day. He seemed to slowly be processing my words and curiosity got the better of him.

“What were you planning?” He asked with an intense curiosity that burned out of him.

I looked at his face through the dim light, his eyes looked into mine with curiosity abound. 

“We, we...just you and I...Us. Dancing,” I stammered out the words hoping they’d explain everything.

“You hate dancing,” Edward said confused, for this had not been any of the dozen answers he would have come up with.

“But you don’t,” I looked away from his eyes, and instead opted to look at his lips. “At prom I had a broken leg, and you had to carry me everywhere. I wanted to make some new, better memories since I was fully healed. Was. I found this place in Seattle that has period dances, they were throwing a Big-Band 1930s dance tonight…” My voice trailed off as more tears fell. 

Edward wiped my tears away, I looked him in the eyes again, love was the only thing I found there.

“I had wanted this birthday to be just as much about you as it was about me. I bought and old style dress and everything. Found a great aesthetic restaurant in the city So you see Alice had to have known, but she didn’t care what I wanted. No. All she cares about is living out her lost human experiences through me. And I hate it!” As I spoke I got angrier.

“So Romeo and Juliet this afternoon at your house was what?” He asked confused again.

“It was suppose to serve as an opportunity for you to stand up to your sister. It was suppose to be a chance for you to side with me and shoot down her incessant ravings about a party.” I said irritated and tired. “But no! You couldn’t tell her to back off.” My voice broke, “and now I’m broken again.” 

Edward continued to rub my back, “you’re still perfect to me. You’re still my Bella. I don’t love you any less.” He took my hand and let me out of the truck and into the yard. The sky was abnormally clear, the stars twinkled brighter than ever with the absence of the moon, since it was a new moon. He wrapped his arm around my waist and started waltzing with me right in the middle of the darkened yard.

I don’t know if it was the pills Carlisle gave me for pain that were finally kicking in, or the spinning of our dancing, or how safe I felt with Edward, but I couldn’t stop smiling. I held on to him as we danced across the lawn.

At one point he placed his lips down to my ear and whispered, “I’ll be sure to talk to Alice about taking your, ‘no’s’ seriously. Truth be told, Seattle would have been lovely. But at least we still got to dance.” 

Edward softly kissed my lips. I knotted my fingers into his hair trying to deepen the kiss. But I was no match for him and he easily pulled away.

“You should get some sleep,” he said, “plus Charlie is about to look out the front window.”

“Right on cue the front curtains moved and Charlie’s face peered through the gap, followed  by the front door opening. Charlies head poked through, “Goodnight Edward,” he said commanding Edward to leave.

“I’ll see you later,” Edward whispered as he kissed me again. “I love you,” he said as he pulled away. “Night Charlie,” Edward called as he walked down the street.

For the first time in a while, I walked up the front steps hopeful about the future.


End file.
